Pathes to a Legacy FR
by Psygonis
Summary: Parallèlement à The Lost Blade, suivez l'intrigue dans laquelle sera plongée le jeune scientifique katinien Max LEISEREÏEV. L'héritage des Cornerus prend une dimension supplémentaire!
1. The Way Everything began

Chapter 1: The Way everything began.Le ciel, rougeâtre tournoie au rythme d'un bal de longs fuseaux de nuages ocre au dessus de ma tête. Je regarde devant moi et tout se brouille. Bien qu'immobile, j'ai l'impression de voyager à la vitesse de la lumière. Seule une petite fraction de mes sens est nette, le reste n'est qu'un énorme flou tumultueux. Mes bras me brûlent et en baissant les yeux, je ne peux qu'à peine deviner la silhouette de mes mains au travers d'un torrent de fibres lumineuses, dansant de leurs teintes violacées. Soudain, je sens l'une d'elles virer au rouge dans mon dos, en rouge sang. Je me retourne pour faire face au danger qui me fonce dessus et...Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup et je ne vois plus que le plafond de ma chambre. Lentement, mon visage dont le pelage brun est perlé de sueur pivote sur sa gauche pour localiser mon réveil. Avec un geste faible et maladroit, je tends mon bras vers ce dernier, activant ainsi son capteur de mouvement pour le tirer lui aussi de son sommeil. Ce n'est pas l'heure qui apparaît en premier dans l'immatériel écran holographique projeté en l'air mais une fenêtre du Service d'Actualisation Horaire Standard de Lylat. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle disparaît pour laisser place à l'heure attendue: 03 H 47 AM. Soudain, la mention "Translocated-Katina Space Time", doublée du message "Local/Ship Time Match" se met à clignoter. Tiens, notre vaisseau aurait-il enfin atteint sa destination?J'enfile le T-shirt qui traîne en boule au pied de mon lit et me lève pour aller observer l'espace depuis la baie vitrée de ma cabine. Enfin... Le mur qui retransmet les images de l'espace. Et effectivement, les effets de distorsions lumineuses caractéristiques du voyage hyperespace que je pouvais contempler avant d'aller me coucher ont laissés place à la douce lueur beige de Katina, ma planète natale. Apparemment, nous sommes déjà en orbite basse, en train de survoler le continent principal: Kateran. Quelque part, dans la péninsule en forme de faux, au nord-est de ce celui-ci se trouve la ville où vivent encore peut-être mes parents. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis la trahison d'Andross et la véritable chasse aux sorcières qui a suivi. J'étais encore bien jeune à l'époque... A côté de toutes ces têtes de scientifiques grisées par l'âge, je n'avais pas l'air d'être plus qu'un petit gamin. Cela n'a pas du être facile pour eux de revoir ma tête en première page du Katinian Herald. Passer du "plus jeune chercheur" au "plus jeune savant fou"! Clamer haut et fort qu'Andross avait été seul dans son délire et que nous n'avions rien eu à voir avec l'explosion de la bombe à nano-fragmentation au dessus de Corneria City ne nous a jamais permis de nous laver de ce désastre. En fait, il n'y avait que le Professeur GREEVARD qui a reconnu être dans cette folie, tous les autres, moi y compris ont du prouver aux Services Secrets corneriens leur véritable allégeance...Ces derniers ne nous ont d'ailleurs replacés dans des équipes de recherche qu'avec la plus grande discrétion, à la limite de nous faire passer pour le grand publique pour mort ou au fond des quelques prisons de haute sécurité du système!Pour ma part, j'ai été affecté au 83ème Scientific Interplanetary Division of Engineering (83th SIDE), à la section Armement bien sur. Notre vaisseau-laboratoire est le LS3 "Positron". C'était il y a déjà quelques années et beaucoup d'eaux ont coulé sous les ponts depuis. Je dirige ma propre équipe maintenant, et j'essaye de m'investir au Conseil d'Administration du je disais, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas approché de Katina, la première fois depuis que j'ai rejoint le Positron en fait. D'habitude, notre plan de vol nous fait plutôt stationner autours de Corneria ou Fortuna. Soudain, une série de bips retentit dans l'intercom à côté de ma porte d'entrée, m'annonçant la réception d'un message. Trois courts puis un long, il doit être important:"Lieutenant Classe SCI. Ion-IV Max LEISEREÏEV, vous êtes appelé à la Tacti-salle de réunion 8, je répète: Lieutenant Classe SCI..."C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris! Vu l'heure qu'il est, je me demande bien ce qui peut justifier de réveiller quelqu'un. Une chance que j'étais réveillé ou je ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu… Pas question de traverser la moitié du vaisseau en pyjama. Prestement, j'enfile une tenue convenable, ma blouse et je file dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage en essayant de me coiffer comme je peux. Peine perdue, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer régulièrement… La Tacti-salle 8 est un amphithéâtre muni d'un module de projection holographique, pour les briefings généralement. C'est un espace de haute sécurité, je vérifie donc que mon transcodeur personnel repose dans ma poche avant de sortir de chez moi. Il est maintenant près de quatre heures du matin et sans grande surprise, je ne croise aucun collègue couche-tard ou agent de permanence avant un bon moment. Il m'aura fallu près de vingt minutes pour arriver devant le sas d'entrée de la Tacti-salle 8. Mon identificateur se met à vibrer dans ma poche, signe que j'ai été reconnu et le panneau de commande de la porte me demande de fournir mon code d'accès ainsi que mon index gauche. Une fois ces formalités passées, les lourds panneaux de Tritalithe se mirent à glisser, m'accordant ainsi l'accès à une enceinte sombre.A peine ai-je le temps d'y poser le pied que j'entends la désagréable apostrophe de la personne que j'ai le déplaisir de croiser un peu trop régulièrement à mon goût sur ce vaisseau :« Yo Maxou, pas trop dur le réveil ? »Nul besoin de me retourner. La grande asperge à l'allure dégingandée qui doit sûrement être adossée à la rambarde de la coursive surplombant la porte n'est autre que Kuru NIELS. Je soupire et lâche un morne « Bonjour à vous aussi… Capitaine. ». Kurun'est pas un scientifique, et je me demande parfois s'il est au moins un vrai militaire, ou juste l'une de ces mouches à miel qui prend du gallon en cirant les pompes des bons officiers. Un humour gras, sans finesse ; un regard dédaigneux ; et cet affreux sobriquet qu'il ne se lassera donc jamais d'utiliser pour me harponner dans les couloirs de sa voix grésillante… Point final sur le personnage !« - Puis-je savoir ce qui me fait appeler de si bonne heure ?- Nous y venons Maxou…- « Nous » ? »Je vois une ombre se déplier devant moi, à l'autre bout de la salle. « Lieutenant LEISEREÏEV, nous avons un important projet pour vos. ». Cette voix dure et puissante est celle du Capitaine Dakei FURAYNIR, commandant du Positron depuis plus de trente ans. Son grade militaire est loin d'être aussi élevé qu'il devrait l'être pour une personne de son importance, et d'aucuns disent qu'il aurait déjà du dépasser de loin son titre de Commandant. Mais ce genre de détail n'est pas de ceux sur lesquels son regard vif se pose. Car Dakei est avant tout un scientifique, excellant dans son domaine qu'est la Physique des Hautes Energies. Réacteurs, boucliers, armes et sûrement tout jusqu'à la moindre ampoule… En 30 ans, rien n'a échappé à son diagnostic rigoureux à bord. Le respect qu'il m'inspire est énorme.« - Bonjour, Mon Commandant ! ». Il quitte son siège et s'approche de moi au centre de la pièce.« - Max, ce que je m'apprête à te proposer est classé Top-Secret. A tel point que je devrais encore en être à compter son niveau de sécurité tant il est élevé !- Puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne avant de signer ?- As-tu déjà entendu parler des Cornerus ?- Un peu, Mon Commandant. Ce sont ceux qui avaient initialement colonisé le système Lylat, nos ancêtres lointains, n'est-ce pas ?- Tout à fait. Et jusqu'à présent, les traces que nous avons d'eux se limitent à quelques ruines et artefacts.- Aurait-on découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?- J'y viens. ». Il pianote sur le clavier latéral du projecteur holographique jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une grande boite. A en croire les marquages qui innervent ses faces, elle a l'air d'être scellée. « - Une valise d'époque, Mon Commandant ?- Il est encore un peu tôt pour plaisanter, Lieutenant… Ce conteneur a été trouvé lors d'une fouille archéologique dans les profondeurs d'Aquas, il y a près d'une semaine.- Dans mes souvenirs, Aquas n'est plus sous le contrôle de Corneria depuis plus que ça.- En fait, nous nous sommes intéressé à cet objet il y a un peu plus d'un mois, son écho radar nous avait paru assez étrange. Récemment, la 5th CSF a donc organisé une diversion pour qu'un petit groupe furtif puisse l'extraire.- Nous avons eu quelques imprévus et le conteneur a été redirigé vers Katina, la planète la plus proche du théâtre des opérations. Et c'est au Positron qu'il a été confié. Le Haut Commandement à Corneria a exigé que nous en prenions possession en mains propres sur place ! ». Le Capitaine NIELS avait pour une fois quitté son attitude habituelle pour devenir sérieux. Pour en parler avec autant de sérieux, j'imagine qu'il a du participer à l'opération. Cela m'étonnait d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de faire autre chose que lustrer les placards de ses supérieurs depuis son bureau…« - Et moi qui me lamentais de ne pas vous avoir vu cette semaine, je me faisais du soucis à votre propos.- Cela suffit vous deux ! Lieutenant LEISEREÏEV, c'est à vous que je délègue ce projet.- Sauf votre respect, Mon Commandant, je ne suis ni expert en Cryptologie, ni en Sciences des Matériaux. Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire de cette chose.- J'allais y venir. Figurez vous qu'en remontant ce conteneur, l'archéologue appartenant au groupe d'extraction a eu le temps de déchiffrer « Arme » sur son flanc. L'Armement, c'est votre rayon ça, n'est-ce pas ?- Euh… Oui, bien sur. A vos ordres, Mon Commandant !- Trouvez un moyen de récupérer cette arme, de l'utiliser et d'en faire le meilleur usage contre nos ennemis. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première arme Cornerus que nous avons trouvé, mais aucune de nos tentatives ne nous a jamais permis d'aboutir sur quelque chose de bien concret… En revanche, vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que nous avons fait la connaissance des Shadamars de la planète Taklys depuis.- En effet, j'ai entendu parler d'eux.- Certains de nos chercheurs ont émis l'hypothèse que ces armes sont protégées par un système de reconnaissance de la lignée génétique du porteur, pour éviter qu'un ennemi puisse utiliser leurs armes sans doute. Avec la coopération des Shadamars, nous avons pu déterminer qu'il sont plus proches des Cornerus que nous autres Lylatiens. Pour effectuer vos tests, vous serrez donc accompagné de l'un d'eux, l'Agent Spécial HANNIGAN du 168ème Stealth, 7ème Armée de Corneria. Vous vous retrouverez la semaine prochaine à notre base cornerienne. Si vous avez besoin de matériel, d'un avis ou des conditions spatiales, vous serrez autorisé à passer du temps sur le Positron. ».Je hoche la tête et pivote pour refaire face à l'hologramme.« - Quand doit-on recevoir ce conteneur ?- Dans un peu moins d'hune heure. Par mandat de mission, vous en serrez le propriétaire exclusif. Ne le quittez jamais d'une semelle, est-ce clair ?- Bien entendu ! ». Il me tend un petit cristal de données.« - Tout ce que vous avez à savoir se trouve dedans : Rapports archéologiques, expertises préliminaires, des autorisations pour disposer des ressources nécessaires et le dossier de l'Agent Spécial HANNIGAN.- Et moi qui fais tout ce que je peux pour éviter d'avoir à faire avec les Services Secrets…- Je sais, Max. Mais cette arme ne doit jamais sortir du Positron ou de ton labo à Corneria. Et les seuls Shadamars en dehors d'HANNIGAN sont ceux du 44ème Wind Sword. Et ils n'ont pas que ça à faire…- Parce que les Spec. Ops. si ?- On parle de Shadamars. Andross les a trahi comme nous. Ils n'auront aucun préjugé sur toi. ». J'incline légèrement la tête, visant ainsi indirectement NIELS avec un regard sombre, toujours dans mon dos.« - Ouais, ça sera toujours moins que certains !- Tu as fait tes preuves ici Max. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens d'avoir leurs propres opinions.- Je sais, Mon Commandant…- Bon, nom de code du projet : « Selacian ».- Un mauvais souvenir de vacances en Hooverboard ?- Presque. C'est à cause d'un requin un peu trop curieux que nous avons du organiser tout ce bordel ! ».Avant que nous ayons le temps de dériver sur la dernière fois que le Commandant FURAYNIR avait été en vacances, un signal sonore retentit dans la salle. L'hologramme disparut pour laisser place à un gros cadre vert affichant « INCOMING TRANSMISSION –INTERNAL/S.ONLY ». Le Commandant s'approcha un peu pour enclencher la réception de l'appel.« - Ici FURAYNIR.- Mon Commandant, l'équipe de liaison a établi le contact à l'heure prévue. Aucune activité suspecte sur notre secteur pour l'instant.- Bien, préparez une navette de transport et une Wing d'escorteurs.- L'Escadron Husky du Capitaine GREY est déjà en route.- N'affrétez que la navette alors. Ces chasseurs devraient être plus que suffisants.- A vos ordres, Mon Commandant ! ». Et le cadre disparut, laissant de nouveau place à l'hologramme du conteneur. La Commandant se tourne alors vers moi :« Lieutenant LEISEREÏEV, rendez vous au hangar 12-4. Vous partez pour Katina dans dix minutes ! »Chapter 01 ENDSChapter 02: What's in da'Box? Status: Coming Soon…


	2. Battle for da' Box

Chapitre 02: Battle for da' Box !

Alors que je suis le Capitaine FURAYNIR vers le hangar, je tentais de rassembler dans mon esprit tout ce qui pourrait utile de se souvenir: Déjà, moi. Chef de projet Top-Secret ? C'est vrai que je commence à avoir de l'expérience et que j'ai largement prouvé que je ne suis pas un traitre, mais tout de même… à moins que cela soit pour me tester… Et puis cette arme. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en armement Cornerus. En revanche, Dakëi venait de me confier que si nos tentatives ne s'était soldée que par des échecs, ce n'est pas parce que ces armes n'était plus en état de marche, mais parce qu'elles étaient inutilisables … Une mission «Dead end»alors ? Non, pour peu que je me souvienne, le Capitaine m'apprécie un peu. Il n'aurait surement pas accepté de laisser faire ça ! Et puis… Mais qu'est-ce que je remue dans ma tête moi? Et, qu'est-ce que… «Attention, Lieutenant!»Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de quitter mes pensées que déjà le technicien de pont qui transportait du matériel sur son ACGT en face de moi n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il allait me percuter, c'était certain ! Quasi-instantanément, mon bras droit se mut pour me dégager en limitant l'accident à un simple choc sur ce dernier. Déséquilibré, je tombai sur l'autre flan.

Le technicien s'arrêta pour voir si j'allais bien. Apparemment, rien de cassé, j'étais juste un peu sonné.«- Vous êtes un sacré veinard, Lt. En général, on s'en tire à moins bon compte d'un choc pareil…- Oui enfin «veinard»… Façon de parler!- Vous devriez faire plus attention en vous déplaçant dans un hangar.- J'y veillerai, désolé.- Bah, l'heure sans doute… Y'a pas de mal, Lt.» Et il s'éloigna sur son transporteur. Après lui, ce fut au tour de FURAYNIR de venir prendre de mes nouvelles.«- Ca va Max ?- Oui, juste un peu secoué.- Et ton bras droit ?- Oh, ça…» Je le tâte pour être sûr. «Oui, c'est bon Mon Capitaine.» Encore une dizaine de mètres et nous arrivâmes enfin au vaisseau de transport. Il s'agissait en fait d'une vieille carcasse de chasseur léger auquel un module de cargo avait été fort peu élégamment greffé. J'espère que le pilote n'aura pas à faire de cabrioles parce que ce cageau à moteurs n'a pas la réputation d'être confortable…

«- Votre carrosse est avancé, Lieutenant. Un bel LHC-2, affrété rien que pour vous!- Dur dur les restrictions budgétaires ces dernières années. C'est trop d'honneur pour moi.» dis-je en commençant à imaginer à quel point le voyage allait être désagréable. «Suis-je vraiment obligé d'y aller… Là dedans?- Les ordres Max, les ordres.» Soudain, le pilote du transport sauta de son cockpit pour venir saluer le Capitaine, puis se tourna vers moi.«- Alors, on a oublié son joujou sous le sapin?- Ouais, et les vieux papa Neïels du HC de Corneria envoient leur petit lutin préféré pour aller le chercher!» lui répondis-je en rigolant.En se retournant pour regagner son cockpit, il me fouetta carrément les jambes avec sa queue de lévrier. Encore quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais: Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai jamais eu une, moi ? Ok, une queue d'ours, c'est à la base plus petit, mais bon. Il faut quand même une sacré distance génétique ou un truc du genre pour qu'un tel caractère puisse disparaître! Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que c'était dans la famille et que cela arrivait de temps en temps. Enfin bref, le Capitaine FURAYNIR me fait signe d'y aller, de la main car avec le bruit des moteurs en cycle d'allumage, on entendait plus grand-chose aux alentours. J'entrai donc dans le cargo où j'eus l'agréable surprise de trouver un canapé fixé à la paroi et de quoi me connecter au Lylanet. Le P-Com mural était loin d'être de récente facture, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a pour passer le temps… Avant que le sas ne se referme, une silhouette massive monta et vint se placer sur une espèce de banc près de moi.

«- Lieutenant LEISEREÏEV, je suis le Caporal EKYGA, chargé de votre sécurité durant ce voyage.- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?» Demandais-je surpris à l'espèce de pitbull.«- Les ordres, Mon Lieutenant. Et puis on ne sait jamais.- Hum… Bon.» Ils commençaient à me taper sur le système, tous avec leurs ordres aujourd'hui. Se seraient-ils passé le mot ? Un haut-parleur dans un angle se mit à grésiller.«- Messieurs, préparez vous au décollage.- Merci, euh…- LENS, Lt., Sergent LENS.

Le sol se mis à trembler avant de se stabiliser sous l'effet des compensateurs inertiels du cargo. A partir du moment où ce dernier dépasserait le sas de sortie de la station, il me serait difficile de percevoir sa trajectoire, si bien que je me sentais assez désorienté, comme coupé du temps. Pour mieux l'oublier et aussi pour me soustraire au silence pesant que mon «garde» ne se retenait pas d'imposer, je sortis d'une poche de ma blouse un micro-projecteur holographique, le branchai au port mural de liaison de l'ordinateur et pris mon stylet virtuel dans ma main. Voyons voir si le CPU de ce cargo contient de quoi s'occuper. Alors que je naviguais dans le gestionnaire de fichiers en agitant mon pointeur sur l'immatériel écran devant moi, je pus enfin trouver un jeu de Picross. Il était d'un niveau respectable et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à noircir les bonnes cases dans les grilles d'énigmes. Cela dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que la voix du pilote nous indique que nous allions entrer dans l'atmosphère de Katina. Les compensateurs inertiels peinaient à suivre et nous étions de plus en plus ballotés de temps en temps au gré des perturbations aériennes. Enfin, nous pûmes sentir le cargo ralentir, stabiliser sa course et finalement toucher le sol.

«- Katina, Katina, deux minutes d'arrêt ! Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Positron Airlines.»

Le sas s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une éclatante lumière, douloureusement accentuée par son reflet dans le lourd panneau pivotant de métal poli. Je débranchai mon projecteur et sorti en me cachant les yeux du revers de ma main. Petit à petit, ma vue s'habitua à l'ambiance ensoleillée du petit matin de printemps katinien. En regardant autours de moi, je pus apercevoir une gigantesque tour de communication argentée. Alors c'était donc ici, à l'Académie Militaire 3 d'Irkuden, au nord de la capitale qu'allait se passer l'échange. Je me souvenais bien de cet endroit, pour y avoir fait une partie de mes études au département de recherche scientifique. En baissant les yeux, je pus distinguer les silhouettes de quelques personnes, floutées par la chaleur du tarmac. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient, je reconnu peu à peu un écureuil en uniforme de la Flotte Katinienne, et deux civils apparemment, des canidés, dont un avec une blouse blanche. L'officier s'arrêta devant moi et me tendit la main.

«- Lieutenant LEISEREÏEV je suppose?- Lui-même.- Je suis le Commandant STEMP. J'ai été chargé de vous remettre le conteneur.» Il me sourit et ajouta«Il n'est arrivé qu'il y a quelques heures. Faites attention, c'est encore chaud!». Alors que je lui retournais son sourire, il se retourna en m'invitant à le suivre. Nous eûmes à traverser l'aire d'atterrissage, puis une bonne demi-douzaine de contrôles de sécurité, répartis sur la vingtaine de minute que dura notre marche. Enfin, STEMP fit glisser son pass dans un lecteur de carte pour nous faire entrer dans le module de stockage où m'attendait mon précieux colis. La caisse était plus petite que l'hologramme que FURAYNIR m'avait montré, mais aussi plus fine et longue. Il n'y avait aucune poignée apparente dessus. Ca allait être drôle à transporter ça… Mais au moment où je posai ma main dessus, l'une des rainures longitudinales scellant la boîte su mut et forma une poignée qui paraissait faite pour ma main tant elle était agréable à serrer.

«- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? On l'a trimballé dans tous les sens sans que ça réagisse !- J'en sais rien moi, je l'ai juste effleuré !»

Mais il avait raison, c'était fort étrange que la mallette ait réagit, comme ça, sans rien faire de plus que la toucher…Avant de sortir, il fallut remplir tout un tas de paperasses administratives pour confirmer l'échange. Alors que je regagnais mon transport, je vis son pilote en pleine discussion avec un autre, plus petit et avec une tête de chien grise.

«- Ah, le chef des anges gardiens !- Capitaine GREY, à votre service.- Je veux ouais, Bill.»

Bill GREY était une vieille connaissance. Nous avions été à la même école élémentaire, avec quelques classes d'écart tout de même, ce qui ne nous avait pas empêché d'être de bons amis. Bill fut l'une des rares personnes à me croire sur parole quand j'avais nié ma connivence avec Andross lorsqu'il retourna sa nano-bombe contre Corneria City.

«- Alors… Capitaine, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?- Le parcours de routine, d'abord affecté à une patrouille de sécurité, puis chef d'escouade et enfin commandant de tout le groupe.- Ta «meute» va bien ?- Depuis que le front principal de combat est revenu sur Aquas, c'est relativement calme ici alors ils se reposent. Mais ces deux derniers mois, ça a été un vrai calvaire. Surtout pour les groupes de sécurité comme le mien, on n'a pas arrêté d'aller au feu.- Pas trop de pertes dans tes rangs?- Pas autant que prévu. On avait l'impression de racler les fonds de tiroirs bizarrement. Des tas et des tas de drones d'assaut, mais sans plan précis, sans objectifs, comme jetés là pour le vide-grenier!- Etrange en effet…- Bah, chacun son job. Et toi, ça va comme tu veux?- La balistique, même hybride n'a pas grand avenir chez les corneriens. Ils n'ont que ces armes à rayonnement dans la tête. Comme si ce prototype complètement foireux de canon laser à transition de phases qui leur a pété à la gueule ne suffisait pas!- Tu pestes dessus parce que ce n'est pas ton rayon (Je ne rigolais que quelques secondes après lui, le temps de relever le jeu de mots), mais je peux t'assurer que nos canon à neutrons nous ont déjà sauvé la vie, et pas qu'une fois.- Mouais, les canons à particules, c'est différent.- Ca fait du bien de te revoir après tout ce temps, Max!- Faudrait qu'on se voie plus souvent, Bill.- Le temps nous manque malheureusement.- M'en parle pas, encore maintenant, j'ai été affecté à un projet casse-pipe!- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici?- Je devrais te tuer si je te mettais au courant. Tu vois le gros Omega noir tamponné sur mon front, bah c'est parce qu'il n'existe pas d'autres lettres après.

Après avoir discuté pendant quelques minutes, le Caporal EKYGA nous interrompit en invoquant le fait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. J'imaginais surtout qu'il devait être pressé de sortir de son équipement de soldat, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible par cette chaleur. Nous nous séparâmes donc, chacun allant vers son vaisseau. Il eut juste le temps de me murmurer un «Canal 13-1» avant que sa voix ne soit totalement couverte par le bruit des moteurs de mon transport. A peine eu-je embarqué que j'allumai le mural en branchant sa sortie vidéo sur l'écran amovible au lieu de mon mini holo-projecteur. L'interface de communication instantanée ne détecta aucun canal activé dans les environs, peut-être avais-je mal entendu ce que Bill m'avait dit. En laissant le programme en tâche de fond, je retournai à mes grilles de Picross pendant quelques minutes. L'une d'elle me résistait férocement, il me parut donc nécessaire de faire une pause. L'icône du logiciel de messagerie se mit alors à biper. En l'ouvrant, je pu découvrir qu'un canal privé avait été ouvert, «Canal». Il fallait un mot de passe pour se connecter. «Canal 13-1», hein? Je tapai donc «13-1» comme mot de passe mais je fus arrêté par un message d'erreur: Mot de passe incorrect! Après plusieurs essais en variant les orthographes, il me fallut réfléchir à un autre moyen de se connecter. «13-1». Par défaut je me mis à compter les lettres de l'alphabet pour arriver à la treizième: «M». Et pour 1, «A». Mais aucune combinaison de «M» ni de «A» ne fonctionna. Pourtant, «M, A», ça sonnait bien, comme les deux premières lettres de «Max». Quoique «M, L» aurait été un meilleur choix, pour «Max LEISEREÏEV». Puis cela me sauta aux yeux! 13 pour «M», «13 – 1 pour L». Je tapai donc «ML» et la fenêtre de communication s'afficha. Mon interlocuteur, «2-21» m'accueillit alors:«- Si tu savais ce que je me marre à observer les messages d'erreur de tes connexions depuis dix minutes!- Très drôle! Pourquoi tout ce bordel?- J'ai des trucs à te dire. La même lettre que celle tamponnée sur ton front.- Quoi donc?- Ton projet là, il suscite l'intérêt.- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit?- Mon escadre a participé à la récupération de ton colis. Et vu d'où ils l'ont tiré, j'ai ma petite idée. Enfin bref… Tu n'as pas que «l'œil bienveillant» de tes supérieurs derrière ton épaule. J'ai des contacts chez les Spec Ops et ils sont assez inquiets. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais évite de faire confiance à qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas estampillé «Spec Ops», vu?- Tu n'en fais pas parti à ma connaissance, si?- Tu serais surpris mon grand…- A quoi dois-je m'attendre?- «V».- Carrément?- Je ne suis sur de rien, fais juste attention à toi!- Tant que t'y es, t'as pas des infos sur un certain HANNINGAN, des Spec Ops?- Pour qui tu me prends, je ne suis pas indic non plus!- Alors qu'est ce qu'il te prend de me foutre la trouille comme ça?- Attends!»

La voix du Sgt. LENS embraya sur les messages de Bill. «- Contacts Radars en approche. Vu leur vecteur d'approche, y'a pas besoin d'attendre le scan IFF pour savoir qu'il va biper rouge!- On est attaqué?- Bravo Einstein! Je contact le Positron pour obtenir des instructions. On est encore à un quart d'heure de l'atterrissage et eux à moins de trois minutes de l'interception!» Il coupa la transmission pour appeler l'officier de liaison de la station. Quant à moi, j'éteins l'écran pour rebrancher mon holo-projecteur puis je me mis à chercher dans le gestionnaire de fichiers de quoi suivre l'évolution de ce qui se présentait comme une bataille et en faire profiter le Caporal EKYGA. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien nerveux sur son siège. Il serrait dans ses mains son fusil d'assaut. Je me demandais si il était bien conscient que ce dernier lui serait bien inutile dans un combat spatial, mais bon, à chacun son truc pour se rassurer… Ah enfin, un radar en 3D et quelques autres instruments de bord se matérialisèrent devant moi. Une dizaine de points rouges s'approchaient à grande vitesse du centre de la sphère représentant les environs du cargo. Comme l'avais estimé LENS, ils arriveraient sur nous bien avant que puissions atteindre le carré bleu souligné de la mention «ES3-Positron»! Mais nous n'étions pas seuls, la douzaine de signaux verts de l'Escadron Husky se mouvaient eux aussi pour former une protection. Une partie d'entre eux brisa la formation pour aller engager l'ennemi. Parmi eux, un point un peu plus épais, celui de Bill surement. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot pour mes beaux yeux, toi! A mesure que les points rouges disparaissaient au contact des verts, la tension sembla descendre. L'équipe d'interception fit disparaitre le dernier signal hostile alors que ce dernier se trouvait encore à une distance respectable de 4.2 de notre position. Dans l'intercom, le Lieutenant LENS nous rassura en nous annonçant que notre garde rapproché avait réduit la menace au silence. Mais tout d'un coup, j'entendis un choc sur la carlingue. Pas l'impact d'un tir, plutôt une collision. EKYGA se leva en épaulant son fusil. «- LENS, vous avez heurté quelque chose?- Rien qui soit au radar, ni épave, ni astéroïde…- Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être alors?- Aucune idée!»Soudain, un bruit strident nous cassa les oreilles. D'intenses vibrations se faisaient aussi ressentir. «- Je connais ce bruit, c'est un rayon de découpage à ultrasons!- Quoi? Quelque chose essaye de découper la coque?- Si je ne l'ai pas au radar, attendez vous plutôt à quelqu'un…» Un point rougeoyant commençait à apparaitre sur le plafond du cargo. Cette fois-ci, EKYGA ne bougeait plus. Il fixait le point de métal en fusion avec son arme, prêt à en découdre avec notre assaillant. Je me demandais s'il savait qu'en cas de brèche dans la coque, on serait aspiré si vite à l'extérieur qu'il n'aurait surement pas le temps de tirer une seule munition! Je me précipitais vers l'Intercom mural en hurlant: «- LENS, dites à un chasseur de tirer sur ce truc.- Vous êtes fou LEISEREÏEV? Si le tir perce la coque, vous serrez aspirés!- Ce qui n'est pas certain, alors que si l'on ne fait rien, on sera effectivement aspiré dehors, et ça, c'est sur! Passez-moi le Capitaine GREY.- Qu'y'a-t-il Max?- Bill, un drone ou quelqu'un est en train de découper la coque de notre cargo pour venir récupérer le colis. Explose moi ça!- Je… Je vais essayer.- J'ai confiance en toi, tu peux le faire.» EKYGA ne semblait pas de cet avis et il essaya de m'arrêter en se précipitant sur moi. J'eu juste le temps de redire à Bill que je voulais qu'il essaye tant qu'il était encore temps.«- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend? Il va nous tuer s'il tire sur ce vaisseau!- Lâchez-moi et retournez surveiller la brèche. Colmatez au fur et à mesure en collant ce que vous pouvez.- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça?- Quoi encore, «les ordres» hein? Votre mission si je ne m'abuse est de me protéger alors faites votre boulot!- Mais… Je… J'ai des…- Z'êtes sourd en plus? Bougez-vous!» Cet accès d'autorité m'impressionna moi-même, mais force était de constater que cela fut suffisant pour retourner EKYGA dans mon sens. Il regarda autours de lui, décrocha un panneau de métal d'une armoire et le plaqua contre la zone brillante du plafond. Il suffit de quelques instants pour qu'elle tienne toute seule, littéralement soudée. Entre temps, Bill avait repris contact avec nous et s'évertuait à nous rassurer, nous disant qu'il essayait d'aligner l'intrus. Mais les perturbations spatiales dues à une récente éruption solaire ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. «- J'y suis presque, tenez bon!- Bill, tu vois ce que c'est?- Pas bien, on dirait que sa forme se tord. Peut-être un camouflage optique. » Soudain, un tir de canon à neutron heurta la coque. Cette dernière se déforma sous l'impact, mais elle tint bon. En revanche, le tonitruant bruit de la découpeuse cessa instantanément. Après un instant de silence, EKYGA et moi-même nous regardâmes avant de se permettre un soupir de soulagement.«- Bill?- Ouais Max?- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te défier à Star Shooter DX!»S'en suivit un éclat de rire général entre lui et moi, rejoint par LENS dans l'Intercom. EKYGA, encore haletant ne pouvait rien sortir de plus qu'un hoquet nerveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le convoi atteint enfin l'enceinte du Positron. Je sentis les compensateurs inertiels s'emballer à nouveau avant d'atterrir. La porte bascula et je me précipitai dehors. EKYGA en me suivant retira son casque, ses yeux de dogue exorbités. Il haletait, il me faisait presque pitié. Mais en essayant de résumer la situation, l'idée que j'aurais pu finir gelé dans l'espace me glaça finalement le sang. Après un deuxième regard, je m'écartais pour m'assoir sur une caisse trainant là. LENS passa près de moi et me tapota l'épaule «Bon self-control, Lt.!» Je lui répondis par un sourire. Enfin, ce fut FURAYNIR qui s'approcha de moi.«- Et moi qui pensais que douze chasseurs seraient suffisants pour protéger un cargo léger…- Ils auraient pu être douze cents que cela n'aurait rien changé. La «chose» qui nous a agressés a du être largué là sur un vecteur d'approche probable avec un micro-propulseur dans le dos. L'attaque avec les drones lui a permis de ne pas se faire repérer par notre garde rapprochée et il a pu s'amarrer à notre coque. Je ne vois que ça de plausible.»Il parut fatigué quand il passa sa main sur son visage de panda. Son museau mit un certain temps à reprendre sa forme initial trahissant ainsi son état de tension et d'inquiétude. Je me complu à penser qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé l'attaque, mais en baissant mes yeux sur mon précieux conteneur à mes pieds, je revins à la raison en estimant que l'échec aussi rapide d'un projet de cette importance serait bien pire que la perte d'un simple ingénieur.«- Vous êtes rentrés sains et saufs, c'est l'essentiel.- Merci, Mon Capitaine.- Et alors, que pensez-vous de ce colis, Lieutenant?- Plus agréable à soulever qu'à chercher.- Et concrètement?- Je n'en sais trop rien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'examiner depuis que je l'ai.- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle ait une poignée.- Ah oui, elle est apparue quand je l'ai touché, je ne sais pas trop comment.» Son regard sembla s'intensifier sur la mallette. «- As-tu essayé de l'ouvrir, Max?- Euh… Non. J'imagine que j'essayerai dans mon labo à Corneria.- Je dois avouer que je suis assez curieux.» J'étais heureux d'entendre ça. Pour la première fois de la journée, quelque chose n'étant pas ordonné par un plan de mission avait été demandé. Et pour être franc, son envie de découvrir son contenu se transposa en moi. Je posai ma main sur la tranche et la parcouru pour tenter d'atteindre un hypothétique dispositif d'ouverture. A ma grande surprise, je n'en trouvai aucun. En examinant ses flancs, j'eus la désagréable surprise de ne rien trouver non plus.«- Hum hum… Ca risque d'être plus ardu que prévu de l'ouvrir. Je la passerai au scanner dans la journée, on trouvera peut-être un moyen de l'ouvrir comme ça.- J'ai déjà eu du matériel Cornerus dans les mains, alors laisse-moi juste te dire quelque chose: Si cette mallette ne veut pas s'ouvrir, ne la force pas trop ou tu perdras ce que tu voulais y trouver!- Un système d'autodestruction?- Quelque chose du genre, oui.- Au fait, quand est-ce que mon départ pour Corneria est prévu?- Le Positron est en train de quitter l'orbite de Katina en ce moment même.- Alors nous nous sommes vraiment déplacés ici rien que pour ça?- Effectivement, et nous retrouveront le halo bleuté de notre bonne vieille planète dans la soirée. Soyez prêt à partir demain dans la journée.- A vos ordres, mon Capitaine!»Mon accès de curiosité était un peu retombé. Je retournai donc dans mes quartiers sans me presser, ma mallette au poing pour prendre un peu de repos. Par la «vitre», je contemplais ma planète natale s'éloigner de la station. Je sentis un petit pincement au cœur de n'y être retourné que si peu de temps. J'aurai bien passé quelques heures à retrouver la maison de mon enfance, pour peut-être y retrouver mes parents. Mais après tout, étant officiellement mort, cela n'aurait surement pas été très judicieux. Enfin bref, je m'allongeai sur mon lit sans même me déshabiller et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau sous un ciel rougeoyant encerclé par le balai de ces fibres bleues violacées qui hantent mes rêves depuis maintenant près d'une semaine…

Chapitre 02: Battle for da' Box FINEn cours, Pathes to Legacy, Chapitre 03: «First Steps to a Legacy»


	3. First Steps to a Legacy

Chapitre 03: «First Steps to a Legacy»

A mon réveil, j'eu la surprise de poser mon regard sur la silhouette floue d'un chien gris. Je fronçai les sourcils puis il ne me fallut qu'une seconde et une vision un peu moins troublée pour reconnaitre mon sauveur de la matinée.

«- Bill?- Alors comme ça, tu me fais jouer à la roulette venommienne avec toi?- Arrête, je n'aurais pas demandé ça à un autre pilote!- Flatteur!- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?- Mon escadron se réapprovisionne, on va aussi analyser les enregistrements de surveillance de la station au moment de l'attaque de ton appareil au débriefing.- Je vois…- Mais bon, en passant, je suis aussi venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Ca va?- Mouais, normal quoi. J'ai juste failli me faire congeler en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil. Je côtois la mort de près à cause de mon boulot alors quand tu la croises et qu'elle ne fait que te tirer son chapeau, fais juste de même et reprends ton chemin.- Je vais essayer, merci. Nous continuâmes à discuter un temps avant qu'un message par mon interphone me demande de rejoindre le hangar que j'avais quitté il y a quelques heures. En traversant mon appartement, nous pûmes apprécier la lueur bleutée que Corneria faisait s'étendre autours de la planète. «Bah dis donc, t'as quand même un sacré transport privé toi!» Et quand j'y repensais, oui, c'était comme si le contenu de cette mallette ne pouvait pas sortir d'une forteresse pour ne pas risquer de se «perdre». Le Positron retournera surement sur l'orbite fortunienne peu de temps après mon départ… Une fois de plus, il me suffit d'effleurer le précieux colis que j'avais déposé dans le coin cuisine, sous le plan de travail pour que son élégante poignée se reforme. Sa texture était toujours aussi agréable à serrer, le poids toujours aussi bien réparti. Nous arrivâmes au hangar pour tomber nez à nez avec le Sgt. LENS.«- On prend les mêmes et on recommence apparemment!- Il semblerait, oui.- Re-bienvenue à bord, Lt.- Merci.» Puis, en référence à notre boutade de la veille, j'ajoutai «Le lutin va livrer son joujou…»Il saisit de suite l'allusion et rigola un bon coup avant de grimper dans le cockpit d'un chasseur spatial. Pendant un temps, il me sembla bizarre de ne pas me trouver en face de l'LHC d'hier. Et puis:«- Un instant LENS. Vous n'espérez pas me faire monter là-dedans tout de même?- Et pourquoi ça, Lt.? Cet appareil est un biplace. C'est fait pour.- Mais… Mais je ne suis jamais monté dans un chasseur spatial, moi!- Il faut une première fois à tout… Allez, montez!»Je me résolu à grimper sur l'échelle d'appontage puis à l'installer dans l'habitacle arrière après avoir précautionneusement calé ma mallette sous le siège. C'était plus confortable que je le pensais. Soudain, l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau séparé du vide spatial que par une mince cloison me heurta:«- Je ne suis pas censé être équipé pour le vol spatial?- Les chasseurs de génération IV l'exigent, oui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour ce genre d'appareil. Vous ne risquez rien dans ce cockpit Lt.»Le réglage des divers instruments se fit calmement. De temps à autre, LENS me demander de pianoter quelque chose sur un clavier ou de lire une mesure sur un écran pour faire avancer le check-up plus vite. Enfin, nous fûmes prêts à décoller. L'autorisation de vol nous fut donnée, LENS écrasa sa manette de gaz en m'adressant un puissant «Accrochez-vous Lt.!» et je me fis carrément écraser au fond de mon siège par la poussée d'accélération du chasseur. J'avais rarement voyagé, ne serait-ce qu'un aussi court instant à cette vitesse et le simple fait de regarder le hangar se distordre par la verrière me donna le tournis. Fort heureusement, le chasseur atteint bien vite le bout du pont de décollage et la vue de l'espace, plus statique me permis de souffler un bon coup. «Ha ha! Décidément, j'adore ce boulot!» LENS semblait dans son élément, à virevolter dans un chasseur aussi agile. Le trajet pour atteindre Corneria fut relativement court. Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait, je pouvais de moins en moins distinguer le Positron, changeant de cap, en position pour retourner autours de Fortuna continuer nos projets habituels. Enfin… Leurs projets… Je me sentis un peu mis à l'écart tout d'un coup, comme abandonné. Une fois de plus, j'avais l'impression de quitter un endroit important, comme cela avait été le cas à notre départ de Katina. Brusquement, l'éclat planétaire cornerien augmenta. Nous étions en train d'entrer dans son atmosphère. Les compensateurs inertiels du chasseur étaient de loin de meilleur qualité que ceux du LHC de la veille car la descente se fit sans trop de turbulences. Alors que nous sortions d'un nuage, deux chasseurs de l'armée cornerienne se mirent en formation avec le notre, légèrement en retrait.

«- Red-36 Squadra Leader pour appareil Non-Identifié, nous avons une autorisation de transit pour ce créneau horaire. Veuillez nous transmettre votre identifiant.- Va falloir réviser vos protocoles de scan IFF, les gars!- LENS?- Nan mais je rêve? DEARIN! T'es toujours autant un bleu!- Et toi, depuis quand t'es un pilote de chasse?- Relis ton log d'autorisation de transit, je fais du convoyage, là…»Leur discussion était loin d'être passionnante pour moi, tout au plus un embrouillamini de termes techniques et d'amabilités.«- Excusez moi messieurs, pourrais-t-on revenir à l'essentiel un instant?- Vous avez raison Lt. Je m'emporte pour un rien… Une fenêtre d'identification devrait apparaitre sur votre écran principal. Entrez votre pass habituel, niveau de sécurité 4 ou plus.»Effectivement, un formulaire apparu. J'eus à faire un certain effort pour restituer avec exactitude un pass de sécurité 4, étant donné que ce n'était pas un niveau que j'étais amené à utiliser souvent. L'interface valida ma saisie et au bout de quelques secondes, la fenêtre vira au vert.«C'est bon, vous pouvez passer! Bonne fin de voyage… Lieutenant LEISEREÏEV.» Et aussitôt, les deux chasseurs décrochèrent de notre trajectoire, nous laissant seul à une centaine de kilomètre de notre base. «Mais quelle bande de Kékes ceux là! Ils n'ont pas changé d'un poil depuis l'Académie de pilotes.» Le chasseur continua à filer pendant quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la base qui servait d'annexe cornerienne au Positron. LENS fit atterrir l'appareil et sauta de son siège dès l'ouverture de la verrière. «Alors, ce n'était pas si terrible Lt.!» J'étais trop occupé à dégager ma mallette qui s'était bizarrement encastré dans un mur de câbles sous mon siège pour lui répondre. Et puis, je serais surement passé pour un petit con si je lui avais avoué que ça m'avait bien amusé…

L'espace aérien était assez encombré, chose rare dans la grande baie de décollage du Positron, ou même à notre base de Fortuna; LENS eu donc à dégager rapidement la piste. Alors qu'un technicien faisait le plein de son chasseur, il eut juste le temps de me souhaiter bonne chance pour ma mission. Je le remerciai chaleureusement, j'éprouvai juste un léger désarroi lorsqu'il me fouetta les jambes avec sa queue de lévrier, encore une fois! En me retournant, je tombai nez à nez avec une tête connue, celle d'un éminent collègue, le Professeur Higgins STONER. Il m'avait enseigné mes premières notions de mécanique durant ma folle jeunesse scolaire. Plus tard, ce petit félin avait été muté à la tête du département de Balistique de l'Académie Militaire de Katina où j'avais commencé à étudier plus sérieusement. Par conséquent, je lui devais une bonne partie de mon savoir, et plus encore de mes méthodes de recherche.«- Bienvenue à la Base «Deika», Max.- Merci Professeur.» Malgré le fait que nos relations de travail aient dépassé le stade prof/élève, je ne m'étais jamais résolu à l'appeler autrement que par son titre de Professeur, ce qu'il ne se retenait pas de me demander de corriger à chaque fois que nécessaire.«- Higgins voyons, nous n'en sommes plus là depuis bien longtemps.- Vous vous faites souvent tutoyer par des morts?- Je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre d'artifices administratifs.»Eh oui, c'est aussi de lui que je tiens ma fâcheuse tendance à créer de fort longs groupes nominaux… Le Professeur STONER avait autant de traits sur le visage que de printemps vécus dans sa vie, et c'est avec une de ses habituelles bouilles de grand-père qu'il choisit de ne pas insister cette fois encore et me demanda de le suivre.«- C'est avec vous que je vais travaillersur mon projet?- Quel projet?- Ah, vous n'êtes pas…- On m'a juste dit que tu venais, j'ai pensé qu'il serait sympathique de se retrouver autours d'un café, tu ne trouves pas?- Si, bien sur! Je pensais juste qu'on vous avait mis au courant.- Tu travailles toujours pour FURAYNIR?- Oui.- Alors c'est normal, il ne m'apprécie pas assez pour oublier ses niveaux de sécurité et ses procédures avec moi.» Maintenant qu'il le disait, j'avais des flashs où je voyais les deux vieux scientifiques parler sans entrain ni amitié, que ce soit dans le ton ou le regard.«- Et toi mon grand, peux tu?- Eh bien… Disons que même lui n'a pas pu trouver de lettre assez loin dans l'alphabet pour avoir le juste niveau, désolé Professeur.» Il parut un peu déçu, mais de mémoire, il n'avait jamais eu à travailler sur des projets militaires, sa notion de secret autours de ses recherches ne devait donc pas dépasser la simple peur du plagiat entre collègues. Nous continuâmes à avancer jusqu'au mess commun. C'était une grande pièce blanche remplie de tables et de chaises. Des écrans diffusant diverses informations étaient suspendus sur les colonnes quadrillant l'espace. Il était quasiment vide, ce qui aux dires du Professeur STONER était habituel à cette heure là. «Tiens, ça me fait penser que l'heure tourne toujours plus vite que prévu… Je dois y aller. On partagera un café une autre fois, Max.» Après lui avoir dit que je resterais surement un certain temps à la base et qu'on aurait l'occasion de se revoir, il tourna les talons et disparu dans les couloirs. En me retournant, je vis une masse châtain sur une table isolée. Deux oreilles de chats pointaient de chaque côté. Leur forme et leur couleur me renseignèrent immédiatement sur l'identité de leur propriétaire. J'approchai ma bouche de l'une des excroissances auditive et y murmura un léger «Encore en train de pioncer, Ayna?» La susnommée sursauta soudainement, frôlant mon menton d'assez près pour faire sauter mes lunettes au passage. «E… Excusez moi, Docteur, je faisais juste une…» Son visage arriva en face du mien. Grâce à mon abondante masse de kératine, mes lunettes n'étaient pas tombées au sol, elles n'avaient fait que venir s'emmêler dedans. La jeune chate mit un certain temps à me reconnaitre, immobile.«- Max, c'est toi?- Et non ton chef de service, en effet…» En lui disant ça, je remis mes lunettes en place sur mon museau.«- Je suis désolé, Max!- Ce n'est rien, y'a pas de mal.» Elle était toute rouge, mais au vu de sa chevelure ébouriffée et de son regard encore vague, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu penser que c'était juste parce que je l'avais tiré de sa sieste.«- Toujours aussi surchargée à ce que je vois…- M'en parle pas, ça va faire presque deux jours que je n'ai pas pu me poser un instant!- Y'aurait-il une épidémie dans cette base?- Aucune idée, mais j'attends après demain avec impatience, j'aurai enfin un congé.»Ayna est une connaissance que je me suis faite ici même, à Deika. C'est une étudiante en médecine, intégrée à l'internat hospitalier de la base. On a tous les deux intégré le cursus militaire d'études supérieures à un jeune âge et au gré de nos rencontres fortuites dans la base, nous sommes devenus de bons amis. Elle a toujours eu un caractère à deux vitesses, un peu comme moi, tantôt chaleureuse avec ses relations, ou à l'inverse réservée et distante avec les inconnus. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois que l'on s'est croisé après l'annonce publique de ma «disparition». La bobine qu'elle m'avait tirée à l'époque a été mémorable! Enfin bref, nous aimons bien partager quelques moments ensembles quand nous en avons l'occasion, chose rare depuis mon affectation sur le Positron.«- Et sinon, quoid'neuf docteur? (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours imaginé cette phrase dans un dessin animé…)- Du boulot, des études, du boulot… et ah oui: des études! Et toi?- La même chose, à peu près, mais je devrais t'éliminer si je t'en disais plus.- Compte là-dessus ouais!»On continua à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un moment. C'est étrange, même à l'époque où l'on s'est rencontré, je n'ai jamais pu déceler nos cinq années d'écart, entre elle et moi. Peut-être étions-nous juste les deux plus jeunes étudiants de la base qui se faisaient leur petit bac à sable… Soudain, Ayna jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sursauta, renversant son café au passage!«- Et merde! KIROL va encore me tuer!- Oh, désolé. Je t'ai mis en retard?- Disons que le retard que j'aurais eu si on n'avait pas discuté aussi longtemps serait resté dans la fourchette de l'acceptable.- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors, je vais m'occuper de ton gobelet.- C'est vrai? Merci Max.»Elle se leva, et en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, elle se tourna vers moi et ajouta «J'la trouve vachement cool ta mallette, faudra me dire où tu l'as acheté!» avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course. Cela me fit doucement sourire, d'une part parce que ce genre de caisse ne risquait pas de se trouver dans le commerce, mais aussi parce sa manière d'être n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours maladroite et tête en l'air pendant son service sous la menace perpétuelle des railleries de son chef, le redoutable Dr. KIROL et pourtant si détendue et posée dès qu'elle quitte sa blouse. Dans les deux cas, ses petits excès de comportement, à la limite de la caricature parfois la rendaient aussi attachante qu'un personnage de série télé.

Avant de partir moi aussi vers mon labo, je finis mon café, épongeai ce qui restait de celui d'Ayna sur la table et repris ma mallette. Le trajet fut assez long, à cause de la distance séparant le mess de mon bureau, mais aussi de la surpopulation circulant dans les couloirs. J'eus à m'excuser de nombreux chocs entre les genoux de mes collègues et mon précieux colis ou à attendre la fin du passage d'un groupe avant de pouvoir traverser une allée. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, j'atteignis enfin le grand hangar du département de Balistique de la base. Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, il avait été placé à bonne distance, le bâtiment le plus proche se trouvait à au moins cinq cents mètres. Cela ne nous a jamais empêché de mener des expériences qui auraient pu engloutir la base entière. Un douloureux picotement parcouru mon bras droit à la seule pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver lors d'un périlleux essai quelques années plus tôt, du temps où je travaillais pour le Pr. Andross. Mon transpondeur personnel vibra dans ma poche, m'indiquant que je pouvais rentrer dans le bâtiment. L'ambiance à l'intérieure était… vide. Comme je l'avais fait remarquer à Bill lors de notre dernière rencontre, la Balistique n'avait pas beaucoup d'avenir sur Corneria. Très peu de chercheurs s'engageaient encore dans cette voie, laissant donc les derniers passionnés dans le domaine un très grand espace de travail. La dernière fois que je suis passé au labo principal, nous étions au total moins d'une cinquantaine. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de continuer nos recherches, et d'être sur le point de développer un nouveau process qui pourrait relancer notre budget…Mon bureau était placé au fond du hangar principal, dans une coursive transversale qui longeait l'enceinte. Il était assez spacieux depuis que mon voisin avait quitté notre département et que la cloison avait été retirée. Comme pour la porte d'entrée, c'est mon transpondeur qui déverrouilla la porte. Automatiquement, mon ordinateur de bureau s'alluma. Un message m'afficha qu'il s'était correctement synchronisé à mon terminal sur le Positron comme je l'avais demandé avant de partir. Le grand logo du 83th SIDE apparu donc en arrière-plan ainsi qu'une poignée d'icônes et de raccourcis. Ce n'était pas très professionnel, mais la première chose que je fis fut de me connecter au Lylanet pour consulter ma messagerie en ligne. Pas grand-chose à part de la pub sur ma boite personnelle, en revanche, ma boite de travail contenait un message de Bill et un du Capitaine FURAYNIR. L'un comme l'autre, ils me demandaient si j'étais bien arrivé, de bien faire attention et patati et patata… Mais l'e-mail de FURAYNIR était assez insistant sur ce point. Il m'indiqua que l'analyse des enregistrements de l'attaque avaient révélé que l'ennemi avait eu une parfaite connaissance de notre plan de vol étant donné la précision de leurs manœuvres! A plusieurs reprises, il me pria de rester le plus discret possible et de ne faire confiance qu'aux bonnes personnes. Cela me rappela la conversation que j'avais eue avec Bill juste avant l'attaque. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me faire passer pour un agent secret comme ça?Quoiqu'il en soit, je fermai ma fenêtre de navigation pour ouvrir mon logiciel de gestion de projet. J'eus à entrer le nom de code, le niveau de sécurité, l'heure de commencement, les premières entrée du log. Puis je sorti le cristal de données de ma poche et commença à y télécharger son contenu. Et là, une grande séance de lecture commença. Tout d'abord, les analyses archéologiques préliminaires. Rien de bien passionnant à part une vague description de la mallette qui reposait à mes pieds et de la salle dans laquelle elle avait été trouvé, pas beaucoup plus intéressant… En revanche, les rapports concernant les précédentes études d'artéfacts Cornerus étaient eux captivant! J'appris qu'il y en avait eu près d'une dizaine, dont la moitié sur de supposées armes. Chose étonnante, je lus que le Capitaine FURAYNIR qui en avait mené une certaine proportion, mais qu'aucun de ses essais ne s'était terminé par un succès. La partie pratique de ces rapports pour moi concernait les dispositifs de sécurité des conteneurs Cornerus. Ils étaient présentés comme pas loin d'inviolables et équipé de telle manière qu'une intrusion dans ce dernier détruise son contenu. Ainsi, les seuls restes de ces expériences se résumaient à quelques morceaux de carcasses calcinées de fusils à l'allure bizarre. Rien de bien concret en tout cas. Le boulot risquait d'être fort ardu à commencer donc. Je reposai ma tête sur le dossier de mon siège, ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Un passage au scanneur risquait de s'imposer pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'intérieur de cette maudite mallette, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un aperçu de son contenu. Soudain, l'interphone intégré à mon se mit à biper. Quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte du hangar. Une série de crépitement se fit entendre et je ne pus distinguer que le mot «Hannigan», tellement déformé par les parasites que j'aurais pu croire que c'était le synthétiseur vocal de mon ordinateur qui l'avait prononcé! Ah oui, c'est vrai que je devais rencontrer le Shadamar peu après mon arrivée. J'activai le micro posé sur mon bureau et dit «Le bureau au fond où y'a de la lumière.» en espérant que ce HANNIGAN reçoive un message plus compréhensible que moi. Je ne l'attendais pas avec beaucoup d'impatience. Shadamar ou pas, c'était un Spec. Ops. Dieu seul sait ce que ses petits collègues lui ont sorti de leurs dossiers secret à mon sujet… Enfin bref, je continuai à lire en l'attendant. Ce que je lus dans l'intervalle fut assez utile pour me donner quelques pistes. Selon les extrapolations des différents auteurs du rapport, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de compatible avec l'hypothétique système d'identification Cornerus. Je me rappelai alors des dires de FURAYNIR. Selon lui, les Shadamars étaient génétiquement plus proches des Cornerus que nous. Cette supposition n'était toute fois pas encore vérifier, mais j'imagine que je pourrais en avoir le cœur net une fois que celui qui venait arrive dans cette pièce. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je me levai de ma chaise en lui disant d'entrer. C'est alors que le panneau de métal coulissa et que malgré l'obscurité du couloir, je pus enfin découvrir sa silhouette!Chapitre 03: First Steps to a Legacy FINEn cours, Pathes to Legacy, Chapitre 04: «Hannigan»


End file.
